


When Did You Know?

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [55]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fighting, I love you's, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Can you do one where Ian and Mickey get into a heated argument and Ian is about to walk out and Mickey begs him to stay and says he loves him for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did You Know?

”I don’t get why the fuck you’re so upset!” Ian yelled, pacing back and forth in their bedroom.

 

Mickey sighed where he sat on the edge of the unmade bed. He knew Lana and Mandy were listening in from the kitchen - one of the downfalls of having to share a small house with your wife, your sister, your son, your boyfriend and occasionally your brothers.

 

Never a moments privacy, but right now Mickey didn’t give a fuck. They needed to have this conversation - or screaming match as it was turning out to be.

 

”You’re fucking kidding, right?!” Mickey screamed back, tugging on his own hair in frustration.

 

”You’ve always been okay with my job, where the fuck is this coming from?!”

 

”I’ve never” Mickey stood up and delivered a heavy push to Ian’s chest. ”Been fucking okay with it” Ian stumbled back and furrowed his brows.

 

Whether it was in anger or confusion, Mickey didn’t know, but he figured it to be both.

 

”Why the fuck didn’t you say anything before, then, huh?”

 

Mickey became quiet.

 

How the fuck did you explain to your boyfriend that you hated watching other men touch him? It should have been obvious in most relationships, but not in theirs, because even though they both knew that Mickey was, in fact, the jealous type, he always refused to show it.

 

He thought it made him a nag or the girl, or some shit, even though he would never really let the thought go that far.

 

Besides, asking Ian to quit his job would be terrible, it seemed like he liked it, and it made more than enough money.

 

But now Mickey had finally had enough. He wanted Ian all to himself, and the only way he really knew how to show it was to scream and curse. To pick a fight.

 

”Maybe because you acted like more of a fucking whore last night than you ever have”

 

It wasn’t fair. Mickey knew that it wasn’t fair. Ian would never fuck somebody for money, but he wanted him to hurt like Mickey did. He wanted Ian to feel the kind of pain that Mickey felt when he saw him give somebody a lap dance.

 

When he saw him turn his attention away from Mickey and onto a customer.

 

When somebody else had Ian, that’s when Mickey felt like his heart was bleeding, not that he’d ever say that out loud. Ian chuckled dryly.

 

”Fuck you” The push was delivered back to Mickey, and he stumbled back, watching Ian head for the door.

 

”Fucking wait up” Mickey sighed.

 

The words were out of his mouth before they had even really gone through his brain. Ian sighed deeply and turned around, crossing his arms. Blue eyes connected with green, and Ian looked as if he softened a little bit at the hurt look in Mickey’s.

 

Mickey took a few steps forwards until he was standing pressed against Ian, playing with the collar on his shirt. He wasn’t quite brave enough to look into Ian’s eyes when he said it, but it had to be said.

 

”I love you” He felt Ian’s body still. ”That’s the fucking reason why I don’t want you grinding on any other douchebags, alright?” Mickey swallowed and finally looked up into Ian’s eyes. ”You’re mine”

 

Ian’s head was tilted a little bit to the side, and he brought his arms around Mickey’s body, pulling them closer together.

 

”Yeah. I promise I am” Ian nodded, leaning their foreheads together. ”I love you too, Mick. So fucking much”

 

Mickey smiled, leaning in for a deep kiss. Ian parted his lips, welcoming Mickey’s tongue into his mouth.

 

”I’m sorry, baby” Ian breathed once they had pulled apart.

 

”I know” Mickey said.

 

”’S okay now” He mumbled then, burying his face in Ian’s neck and tugging him even closer.

 

 

That night, they were laying in bed, basking in afterglow, Ian lazily playing with Mickey’s fingers, braided together with his own.

 

”When did you know?” Ian’s voice ripped Mickey out of the almost sleep he had been in. He frowned and lifted his head a little bit off of Ian’s chest.

 

”What?”

 

”When did you know you loved me?” Ian clarified, and Mickey could just imagine the smile on his face even though he wasn’t looking.

 

”Come on, man” Mickey chuckled, face turning a shade redder.

 

”I’m serious” Ian said, trying to pull Mickey even closer to him, even though it wasn’t physically possible. ”I wanna know”

 

Mickey sighed and pressed a kiss to Ian’s chest.

 

”I guess… That time you visited me in juvie” He mumbled.

 

Mickey remembered it really well. How he had said something about ripping Ian’s tongue out of his head, but Ian had just smiled. Yeah. That’s it.

 

”Really?” Ian asked, and Mickey nodded a little bit.

 

”You were like a fucking puppy or some shit” Ian chuckled. ”What about you?” Mickey asked after a beat.

 

”When you got shot” Ian answered without a moments hesitation. ”The first time”

 

”Yeah?” Mickey asked, playing with Ian’s fingers now. That seemed like such a long time ago.

 

”Yeah. That shot… it felt like it went right through me. The first few seconds when I didn’t know if you were alive or not…” Ian trailed off with a sad chuckle. ”I knew I loved you because I never would have reacted like that if it was anybody else”

 

Mickey lifted his head, looking down at Ian. His green eyes were shiny - he wasn’t crying, but he was close to teary eyed.

 

”I love you” Ian whispered, bringing a hand up to Mickey’s cheek.

 

In the privacy of the night and their own bedroom, Mickey allowed himself to lean into the soft gesture, even close his eyes and enjoy it.

 

”I love you too. So fucking much”


End file.
